Promises
by ponyfairyVania
Summary: The battle has been won and Kagome has been sent back to her time, the well sealed. But for Kagome, its not over. Now that she is far away from her friends and the man she loves, Kagome feels like she's falling apart. Out of concern for her daughter, Asako Higurashi sends her daughter to the Tendos to recover.
1. Returning

Shocked, Kagome found herself slumped by the well in her own time. Her eyes staring blankly forward in shock, not even noticing the the blood that drenched her shirt front. Half of it wasn't even hers.

/

Asako Higurashi was preparing a meal in the kitchen as she thought about Kagome. It had been a couple years since her daughter first fell down the Bone Eaters Well. Ever since then she'd been moving between the past and present. Even though she understood and supported her daughter there were times when she worried about her. Fighting for her life in a world of demons. Its enough to make even the strongest mother worry.

Kagome didn't tell them about all of her adventures. But whenever she told Souta about her adventures with Inuyasha, she couldn't help but feel like she was holding back, more recently then before. Inuyasha. When she first met him she could tell he was a good soul. It wasn't any special power like her daughter's, but as a mother it was something she just knew.

It was in the way he walked and talked. This boy had lived a harsh life. But, whether it was because of his life or his dog demon nature, one thing she could be sure of was that no matter what he would protect his friends. And that included Kagome. And as she listened to the stories Kagome told Souta, her suspicions were confirmed. Along with something else.

As time passed, she began to see it more and more. Most often when Kagome came storming home after a fight with Inuyasha. She giggled at the memories. Sometimes Kagome would storm home with a certain look in her eye. Asako didn't need to ask. She sometimes saw that look when her friends got into fights with their husbands or in some cases, boyfriends. She herself also wore that look after a fight with Kagome's father. So when Kagome first came home with that look on her face, she knew what had happened. Lovers spat.

And of course, shortly after she came home Inuyasha would chase her here to go get her. He often said 'they needed to get more shards' but Asako believed that wasn't the truth. And of course Souta admired the dog demon half breed. And whenever she was home, Souta would sometimes hound Kagome for stories about her trip. And after a lot of nagging, Kagome would of course humor her brother with tales about her and her friends exploits.

Leaving out, of course, the gruesome details for the sake of his young mind. Asako sighed as she thought about it. She just couldn't imagine what horrors she'd witnessed over there. And from what she'd heard, her friends had also suffered horrible things.

It seemed like whomever came in contact with the Shikon no Tama suffered some sort of horrible fate and for a brief terrifying moment, Asako wondered if her daughter a similar fate.

"Mom." Asako almost jumped at the suddenness of her daughters voice and turned to face Kagome who stood in the door to the kitchen.

"Kagome." She practically sighed with relief. Then she saw her daughter's appearance and almost cried as she moved towards her. Kagome leaned heavily on the doorframe as she looked down. She was bleeding from several cuts and gashes and was covered in blood.

"Kagome." Asako said in concern as she moved forwards.

Kagome looked at her and Miss Higurashi felt like her heart was being crushed as she looked into her daughter's lifeless eyes.

"It's alright mom." She said in an equally lifeless voice that made her wince. "It's not all mine."

"Oh Kagome." She cried as she gathered her child into her arms. Right then she wanted to cry. but she could tell Kagome needed her too be strong now more then ever.

"Mama it's over." Kagome mumbled into her ear, sadness in every word. "Naraku's gone and my friends are safe." At this point Kagome's voice began to break. "But the well's sealed and now I won't ever see him again."

At that point Kagome broke down and cried into her shoulder. Mama Higurashi pulled her daughter closer and began to rock back and forth and they sank to the floor.

"And Mama. I wasn't going to tell you till later, but we got married there." Her eyes widened at her daughter's choked words. "A few weeks ago, he confessed that he liked me. With how dangerous the fight with Naraku was getting, we decided to get married. It was a simple ceremony. Just my friends and Kaede joined us. We decided to surprise you when the danger passed. Then we could have a service here."

Asako nodded. Judging by what she heard, it made sense. "It's okay." She whispered as she stroked her head gently. Kagome shook her head.

"There's more." She continued. "A few days before we went to fight Naraku, we discovered that I'm bearing his child."

Asako's eyes widened too the size of dinner plates. Under normal circumstances such news would be joyous. The sort of thing to be celebrated. With sake and snacks and congratulations. Sometimes even a party. But these were not normal circumstances. And instead of celebrating, she was holding her bloody, crying daughter on the kitchen floor.

As she sat there, Kagome continued to cry for what seemed like an hour before her sobs began to peter out too silence. Turning her head at an odd angle, she saw that Kagome had fallen asleep. Clasping tighter, she pulled her into a sort of upright position and began to haul her to her room. As she walked her to the hall she found herself face to face with Souta.

"Souta!" She exclaimed. "I didn't hear you come home." At the same time she simultaneously berated herself not picking him up from school and wondered how much of the conversation he'd heard.

Souta looked up at her with innocent, worried eyes. "My friends and I walked home together." He then turned to is sister draped across his mother. "Will Onee-chan be okay?" Concern laced in the question.

Asako looked down at her son for a moment before answering. "I'm sure she'll be fine. Remember, your sister's strong." Inside she wondered how accurate her answer was. True Kagome was strong. But this was the worst wound anyone could suffer. She wasn't even sure Kagome could recover from this.

With Souta's help, she managed to get Kagome on her bed. After shooing Souta away, she removed Kagome's bloodied and torn clothes and began to clean and treat what wounds she could. Once that was done, she pulled Kagome's pajamas on, tucked her into bed and left to finish dinner.

/

Seven days. One week. Kagome pondered this as she sat in the warm bathtub thinking. Normally she would relish this. Despite the beautiful outdoor hot springs that she and her friends found once in a while, nothing could beat a good relaxing indoor bath at home. where she didn't have to worry about demons or peeping toms.

But right now, she didn't feel like relishing. Even though they'd destroyed Naraku and the jewel had been purified, she still felt gloomy. The well had sealed and she couldn't see her friends anymore. Not even him. She felt like a hole had been carved right out of her chest. She told herself to cheer up. That at least they weren't all dead. but she still felt like some part of her had curled up and died. She turned her gaze to the door, half expecting Inuyasha to stride through like he owned the place and demand that she come back to search for more jewels fragments.

Of course, Kagome would respond properly with a sit or two. She managed a weak smile at that before her air of gloom returned. But even if he wanted to he couldn't. The well was sealed. with him on one side and her on the other. She paused and began to fiddle with the necklace around her neck.

'Me and one other.' She corrected herself. She still remembered what Inuyasha said when he found out.

"Our pup will be strong. Just like it's mother."

'Strong just like it's mother eh?' She thought as she stood up and wrapped a towel around herself. 'I'm a wreck without you.' She then stalked to her bedroom and changed.

Walking downstairs, she saw her mother hang up the phone. Curious, she approached.

"Is something wrong mom?" She asked. Her mother shook her head but there was a certain sadness in her eyes.

"No." She replied. "Actually, I've arranged for you to stay with your cousins, the Tendo's."

Kagome blinked. "What? But why?!"

Mother put her hands on her shoulders. "Because you need to get out of here."

"But I just got back!"

"And I am glad for that." She replied as she pulled her daughter into a hug. "But this shrine has too many memories and they're eating away at you. I can't watch you hurt yourself anymore. And a change of scenery is just what you need."

"But. But. What about you. And Souta. And Grandpa."

Asako smiled at her daughter. "We'll be fine. We've done just fine without you around. Only this time, we'll be able to visit."

"But..."

Asako pulled her daughter's face up. "What about the baby?"

Kagome winced and began to rub herself.

"You need this." Asako asserted. "If not for yourself, then at least for me."

Begrudgingly, Kagome nodded. "Alright mom. for you."

/

At the same time, somewhere in Japan, there was a shouted "WHAT?!" as a certain panda told a certain boy about his future wife.

**Well, figured it might be fun to do a Inuyasha/Ranma crossover. I'll be keeping it as clean as possible as per my standards. I got the idea of a pregnant Kagome from an Inuyasha/Ouran crossover. To be perfectly honest, I was bored and had this idea knocking around in my head. I hope I havn't offended anyone with the whole marriage and child. I personally wouldn't do mine that way, but I didn't want Kagome to have a kid out of wedlock. I don't believe in that kind of stuff. And I don't think Kagome doe's either. that just opens a major can of worms. Also as village priestess, Kaede has 'authority' to wed. Anyways, enjoy and please read my other stories. And review. I love it when you guys review.**


	2. Tendo's, Saotome's and School

'Stupid old man!' Ranma thought angrily as she ran through rain soaked streets in his girl form. 'First Jusenkyo, now THIS?!'

Ranma jumped as a paw swiped at his feet.

"Forget it you pervert." She declared to the panda below her perch atop a sign pole. "I'm going back to China."

After beating her useless father to a pulp, Ranma took off, every bit intent on following through with his declaration. In her frustration, however, she didn't see the girl on the street till it was too late. They both rolled a good two feet down the street before finally coming to a stop. Almost instantly, Ranma got stood up from her position. She then turned to the girl who was sitting up. Automatically, Ranma reached down towards the drenched girl.

"Uh sorry about that." She apologized as she took her hand. "I didn't see you there."

She shook her head as she pulled her to her feet. "No that's okay." She answered, releasing her hand. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

She then turned and leaned down to pick up a large yellow backpack. At that point Ranma spotted a suitcase a couple feet away and on its side. And not too far away, an umbrella rolling ever so slightly in a puddle.

"You going somewhere?" She asked as the girl picked up her umbrella and began to shake it.

She nodded. "I'm actually going to my cousin's. But I made a wrong turn somewhere and now I'm a little lost."

"Maybe I can help you." Ranma offered as she picked up her suitcase and handed it to her. "What's your cousin's na..."*SMACK*

At that point, Ranma was smacked upside the head by a sign that read /CHEATING ALREADY?/. Ranma glared at the panda who was holding said sign.

"You should talk you old fart." With that she launched herself at the panda, leaving Kagome to wonder what was going on as she watched the two fight.

'Not unlike Inuyasha.' At that she felt a pang of sadness and might've continued her sad train of thought had a very loud crash not called her attention back to the fight. With the panda now flattened against a wall, the girl who'd crashed into her was now approaching her.

"Sorry about that." Ranma apologized. "Now what were you saying?"

"Uh." Kagome started as she pointed behind her. Before she could finish, however, the panda that was looming behind her effectively knocked her cold with a stop sign.

Now that she was unconscious, the panda leaned down and slung her across his shoulder. Just before he could leave however, a tapping sensation made him turn to the girl that his son had been talking to.

"Um you wouldn't happen to know where the Tendo's live, would you?" She asked.

The panda simply stood there staring at the girl who returned the stare. After a minute of staring, the panda finally lifted a sign that read /follow me/. As the panda left, girl over one shoulder and another girl with a backpack and suitcase following, some onlooking passerby wondered what they had just witnessed. While others decidedly swore off all bars and strong drink.

/

"We have a cousin?" Akane asked her dad to clarify what she'd just heard. Nabiki and Kasumi were equally curious about this news.

"Since when do we have a cousin?" Nabiki asked. "And why haven't we heard of her?"

"Because we sort of fell out of touch." Soun explained. "Her mother, Asako is your mother's sister."

"Mom had a sister?" Kasumi asked.

Soun nodded. "Asako actually visited some time ago." He said almost nostalgically. "We were celebrating Akane's birth so you probably wouldn't remember it. Then when Asako lost her husband some years back, she went to live at his family's shrine. Then soon after that your mother died and we sort of fell out of touch."

"So why's she coming?" Akane asked.

Soun scratched his head. "Well, Asako didn't give me any details but apparently Kagome's going through a really rough time and Asako thought a change in scenery would help. The way she was going on about it, she sounded REALLY concerned about her. Which is why I expect you all to treat her nice during her stay here. You might not know her very well, but she's still family."

"Yes father." The girls said in unison.

Soun Tendo nodded approval. "Good. Now while I have you here, I have another announcement. My old friend Genma Saotome will also be coming..."

/

Ranma stood in front of a man that he assumed was Soun Tendo, his face a wide eyed blank. Soun on the other hand, didn't share his expression. Instead his expression was that of blank shock. Tentatively he reached forward to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him. A shiver ran up Ranma spine as Mr. Tendo's hands moved to his chest to see if it was real. Without even thinking, Ranma lifted his hand and before he knew it he'd punched Soun.

"Had that coming." A feminine voice quipped. Soun and the girls turned their attention to the source of the voice, a girl with a backpack and suitcase standing behind the massive panda. Her hair long and black with blue eyes.

"You must be Kagome." Soun remarked as he thought about how much she looked like both her mom and his late wife. "My how you've grown. The last time I saw you, you were in diapers."

"Um thanks." She said as she pulled away. "Ummm. Do you often make it a habit to do something like that?"

Soun Tendo suddenly found himself blushing as every eye turned to him. Regaining his composure, he cleared his throat before answering.

"Of-of course not." He said. "I was just surprised because Saotome is supposed to have a son. Not a daughter." His eyes suddenly began to water. "And this means that one of my daughters can't marry his son and join our schools!"

Kagome looked beyond the now crying man at the Tendo girls. "Your daughters look a bit you to be marrying." 'Not that I'm one to talk.' Another pang of sorrow.

"But it was a promise between men!" The inconsolable Soun wailed from his place on the floor.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked past him, being careful to give him a wide berth. As far as she was concerned, he was worse then Miroku. At the memory of the monk pervert another twang of sadness filled her. She almost didn't notice when then oldest Tendo offered to take her bags.

"Uh thanks." She answered, handing her the suitcase.

In no time at all, Kagome had been settled in and introduced. The groper of a father was Soun Tendo. The oldest and more level headed one was Kasumi. Nabiki was the middle child. And the youngest and slightly more violent girl was Akane.

The two that she'd come with were a puzzle however. The girl introduced herself as Ranma Saotome. The child of Mr. Tendo's old friend. Mr. Tendo claimed that his friend had told him that he'd had a son, but Kagome's eyes said otherwise. Yet she had to admit, there was something odd about the girl.

After introductions, it wasn't long before they all went their separate ways. Soun went to weep at the family shrine to their mother. Kasumi went to the kitchen. Akane and Ranma went to the dojo to spar and the panda tromped up the stairs to the bathroom. Five minutes later, an older bald man tromped back down. Kagome was curious but didn't ask.

A little later, Akane and Ranma exited the dojo. Akane all sweaty and out of breath while Ranma looked like she'd just been out for a stroll. Kagome picked up only snatches of their conversation before they went their separate ways. Afterwards everything was peaceful and quiet as Kagome sipped her tea. Then she almost jumped out of her skin, spitting her drink instead, when Akane's voice suddenly screamed bloody murder. The next thing she knew Akane had rushed downstairs, wrapped in little more then a robe and proceeded to hoist the table above her head.

"I'll drown him in the bathtub!" She declared. At that point the other members of the household had come to see what was wrong.

"What wrong Akane?" Kasumi asked. Akane turned to her sister, her face a picture of unbridled fury.

"What do you think?! There's a pervert in the bathtub!"

"Oh my!" Kasumi exclaimed with her hand over her face. "I hope Ranma's okay."

"Um excuse me." A male voice sounded behind them. Everyone turned to face a young man dressed in the same outfit Kagome had seen Ranma in earlier. This boy also bore similarities to Ranma. Except the fact he was taller, broader and had black hair instead of red.

"Um hi." The newcomer said hesitantly. "I'm Ranma."

At that moment Kagome's train of thought derailed and crashed in a fiery inferno leaving her with one word. 'What?'

/

Five minutes later they were all sitting around the now earthbound table. The Tendo's on one side. Her, Ranma and the old man from earlier on the other side. Nabiki and Kasumi stared at the now male Ranma with twin looks of curiosity. Akane on the other hand, looked like she wanted to snap Ranma in half. And who could blame her. From what she'd heard, both Ranma and Akane got a nasty surprise.

Finally Soun cleared his throat. "I believe reintroductions are in order." He then gestured to the old man on one side of Ranma. "This is my long time friend."

"Genma Saotome." The man introduced himself as he bowed. "And this is my son."

"Ranma." Came the quiet introduction. For a moment they sat there quietly.

"It's a long story." He then stood up and grabbed his son by the shirt. "But I suppose I should start with this!" At the final word, Genma then threw his son across the yard and into the pond in the yard.

Everyone turned their attention to the pond as Ranma resurfaced. As a girl.

"What'd you do that for?!" She shouted back as Genma approached the pond.

"Oh my son. It breaks your fathers heart to see you like this." Genma said as if he was in some drama. He didn't notice when Ranma came round behind him and knocked Mr. Saotome into the pond. When he resurfaced, he was a panda.

"Who're you to talk? My old man's a panda!" They then began to punch and fight with each other.

"Father, why must you make such strange friends?" Kasumi asked her father.

"They weren't always this way. It was training in China that changed them. Let us give them a moment to return to themselves."

Another minute later Genma and Ranma were sitting at the table in their normal forms once more. Kagome only listened with half an ear as Genma and Ranma told their story about their journey to China followed by the curse of Jusenkyo. Ranma then began to berate his father about how stupid it was to take him to the training ground when he didn't speak a lick of Chinese. To which Genma responded by tossing his son into the pool once more.

"Weren't you willing to give your life for the sake of the art?" Genma demanded.

"My life, yes." Female Ranma replied. "My manhood is a different story!" With that Ranma ran up and threw a bucket of water over Genma.

As the two began to go at each other, the Tendo's turned to her.

"So...are you a cursed guy too?" Nabiki asked. Kagome shook her head. She then jumped when somebody dumped a bucket of cold water followed by a kettle of hot water over her.

"WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!" She demanded as she turned to her assailant, Akane. Akane blinked at the drenched and now obviously girl.

"Just checking." She said sheepishly.

Kagome gave her a half hearted glare. She didn't really blame Akane for the assault considering what she'd been through today. She didn't need any more nasty surprises. Now dripping water, Kagome stood up and went upstairs. Upon entering the bathroom, she pulled off her clothes and entered. She scrubbed herself and then slid into the tub for a relaxing soak. As she sat there, she heard more talking, though the voices were too muffled for her to discern words. She then heard a loud *Bang* before the voices stopped.

Now that it was nice and quiet, Kagome slipped deeper into the tub and let her mind drift. She thought of the past. Her friends and the many adventures they'd gone on. She then thought of Inuyasha and how much she missed him and before she knew it she found herself fiddling with her necklace.

She still remembered the day they're friends had given her the necklace. The necklace was covered with smaller beads and on the end was a beautiful charm. It was round and flat like a large coin. And carved right into it was an intricate picture depicting the sacred tree and the Bone Eater's well. Sango had carved each bead and the charm. Miroku had added powerful sutras for good health, good fortune and wards against evil. And Shippo had strung it all together. Inuyasha had also been given a similar necklace. A sort of matching set.

'Inuyasha.' She thought wistfully.

As she sat there, the door opened and Akane strolled in. From her place in the tub, Kagome watched as Akane washed herself before sliding into the tub. For a moment they sat there, Akane staring at her and Kagome staring forward in thought.

"Sorry again for dousing you." Akane apologized, more to break the silence then to apologize.

"It's alright." Kagome replied. "Given the circumstances, I don't blame you."

Silence fell once more before Akane finally spoke one more.

"So..dad says that you're going through a hard time. Do you want to talk about it?"

Kagome shook her head and silence once more reigned.

"Is it a boy problem?" Akane asked. "Cause if it is, I'd be more then happy to flatten him for you."

Kagome shook her head once more, a little more violently.

"If some guy's being mean..." Akane continued only to be cut off by Kagome.

"Thanks, but it's not that kind of problem. He didn't leave me. We...just can't see each other ever again."

"Says who?"

Kagome scrunched up her face. "It's...complicated."

"Still sounds like a guy who strung you on then left you in the dust."

Kagome shook her head. "NO! He's not that type of guy. And I'm not that kind of girl. To the contrary he didn't like me at first and was afraid to say it. Circumstances, however, forced us together. But over time, we grew closer and closer together. We suffered many trials and dangers together. We fought, but whenever I was in trouble or danger I wasn't too scared because I knew that he would do anything to save me. Even if he got badly hurt. We..loved and..cared for each other and..and.."

Kagome stopped there and lowered her head to hide the tears that were pricking her eyes. Akane still saw them. She still believed this guy was a good for nothing pervert that had strung her cousin along, but she decided against saying as much. Instead she got out of the tub, deciding that her cousin needed some alone time. After wrapping herself in a towel, she reached for the door handle.

As she reached, however, the door opened and Akane came face to face with female Ranma. Ranma took a step back, but it did not save him from the massive slap he received that echoed across the house.

Kagome, who'd seen the whole thing, thought to herself, 'nice contact Akane' before thinking about how much this was like Sango and Miroku.

/

Kagome woke up and stretched the next morning. She then paused and steadied herself as a wave of vertigo hit her. Downstairs, Kasumi was preparing breakfast in the kitchen. Outside in the garden, the Saotome's were sparring while Nabiki watched from her place at the table. At the sound of footsteps, Kasumi turned her attention to the stairs.

"Well good morning Kagome." She greeted. "Sleep well?"

The girl nodded as she sat at the table deciding to not mention her dream. For a few minutes she stared at the two fighting men before turning to Nabiki.

"What are they doing?" She asked.

"They called it 'morning warm up'" Nabiki answered. "Apparently it's going to become a regular thing from now on."

At that moment a huff and puffing breathing drew Kagome's attention to the gate as Akane jogged in.

"Good morning Akane." Kasumi greeted as the girl as she sat down and took a swig of water. "Good jog?"

"Yeah." Akane answered, a little out of breath.

"Well, breakfast is ready." Kasumi announced. "So come on in."

/

"What?!" Akane exclaimed as she pulled her shoes on. "I have to take Ranma and Kagome to school with me?"

Kagome she didn't mind that much. It was Ranma that really bothered her.

"Ranma is enrolled in your school and Kagome needs a tour of the school to see if she should go to school." Kasumi explained.

"Nabiki goes to my same school. Why doesn't she do it?"

"Because I'm in a different year." Nabiki answered Akane's pointed question. "Plus I need to get to school a little earlier then you."

"Couldn't you at least take Ranma?" But Akane's plea fell on deaf ears as Nabiki left.

"Sorry sis. Your stuck with both of them." Nabiki called as she rushed out the gate.

Akane sighed and turned to the two in question. Ranma dressed in his usual Chinese outfit and Kagome dressed in a loose blue top and darker blue slacks.

/

Kagome walked alongside Akane as they walked to school. Walking perfectly on the railing next to her was Ranma. As they walked, Kagome watched as the two fought and thought about how much it was like when she and Inuyasha fought. She then felt herself reaching towards her shirt where her necklace was tucked away. Grasping the fabric, she could feel the charm through the shirt. She soon found herself tracing the now familiar pattern carved into the shaped demon bone.

"So Kagome." Akane's voice snapped her out of her revellings and she released the charm, letter her hand drop. "Why aren't you going to school?"

"Well, at my old school I was absent a lot." Kagome decided to not go into detail about the various 'illnesses' her grandpa claimed she had. "One day, my mom decided that it would be best to just pull me out of school."

It was true. That day when she'd come home and began to cry into her mom's shoulder, mom had decided it would be best to take her out of school till she was feeling better.

"Think you can go to school?" Ranma asked.

Kagome shrugged. "I'm not sure. We'll just have to see."

"What was that you were doing earlier?" Akane asked. Kagome immediately knew what she was talking about.

"That was nothing." She said quietly. "Just a habit I've developed recently."

"So you play with your shirt?"

Akane shot a glare at the balancing boy and kicked the fence he was standing on, making the poor piece of metal crumple at her touch. Instead of falling into the water on the other side below, Ranma lept over her and onto the sidewalk behind. Shortly afterwards, he was splashed by an old woman tossing water into the street.

Since they were too far from home and they couldn't have Ranma attend his first day of school as a girl, they stopped at a nearby doctors office. As they stood outside waiting for Akane to grab the hot water, Kagome found herself looking out at empty space as she fiddled with her necklace like before thinking.

Ranma stood behind her, observing her action when she felt a touch on her shoulder. Suddenly Kagome was snapped out of her daydreaming by a girlish shriek coming from behind her. Turning, Kagome saw Ranma pulling himself up the wall. Where he was standing Kagome saw a man smiling good naturedly. In his hands was a plastic skeleton. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened.

'Well that's mature.' She thought sarcastically as she grabbed Ranma's shirt and with a swift yank pulled him down.

"Sorry for the scare." The man said good heartedly. "Betty here wouldn't hurt a fly." He then lifted the skeleton's hand and began to wave it in greeting.

'He named his skeleton.' She deadpanned in her mind. She then turned to Ranma, who was gripping her arm and eyeing the skeleton warily. At that moment Akane returned kettle of water in tow.

"Sorry I took so long." She began. "I had to...!" At that point she spotted the man and stopped what she was going to say.

An instant later she tossed the kettle in Ranma's direction. At that point the world slowed down as several things happened at once. As the kettle sailed through the air, Ranma instantly reacted. He lept up as he reached for the kettle which sailed over him. As he followed the kettle, Ranma disappeared around the corner, leaving Kagome stand there impressed at his speed and coordination.

"Um hello Doctor Tofu." Akane greeted the man.

"Well hello Akane." He greeted cheerfully and Kagome could plainly see a tinge of blush. "So is this girl with you?" He asked, pointing his skeleton's hand at her.

Akane nodded. "Kagome's staying with us."

Tofu nodded. "And the other girl?" This time pointing in the direction Ranma was in.

Akane huffed. "I wish SHE wasn't." Akane emphasized the word so Ranma could hear.

Doctor Tofu laughed. "You never change, do you?"

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." She bowed as she introduced herself. Tofu bowed in response. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself. As Akane said I am indeed staying with the Tendo's. I am also Akane's cousin."

Tofu smiled. "So you're related to Akane?" He asked. "No wonder you look somewhat like Akane's mother."

"My mother is her mother's sister. Many have said I take more after my mother then my father."

"And a little bit of your aunt. I'm curious though, why aren't you in a school uniform?"

"Oh. Um. Well, right now I'm not in school. Due to certain circumstances, my mother thought it best that I stay out of school till she felt I was ready. I'm just going with Akane to see if her school is a good school."

Tofu gave her a smile. "Well, if you feel like you don't want to be there, feel free to come hang out here. I could always use an assistant."

Kagome nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

/

A minute later, all three were rushing to school. As they approached the school, Kagome's well adjusted sight spotted a very large group in the schoolyard. As they got closer, she saw that they were all boys. As they neared the group charged forward.

"It's Akane!"

"Go out with me Akane!"

"No me!"

"Akane they want to beat you!"

With an almost primal yell, Akane threw herself at the large group and began to kick their cans leaving Ranma and Kagome standing at the gate, wondering what was going on.

"Hey Ranma!" Nabiki called out, drawing their attention to the school. "You better hurry or you'll be late."

Ranma then pointed at the rather large beatdown. "What about Akane?"

"Don't worry about her. She doe's this every day."

'Every day?' Kagome wondered. She wasn't sure if she should be amazed or alarmed.

At that point, Akane had finished her fight and was now walking up to the school when a loud voice called attention to the speaker.

"Such boorish peasants they are if they believe they can win your heart." The speaker was a young man in a kendo uniform. A bokken in one hand. A rose in the other. "For it is I, Tatewaki Kuno who shall be the one to win your heart."

'Is he serious?' Kagome wondered as she stared at him. Ranma just stared at him confused and Akane gave him a bored look that suggested this was normal.

"Friend?" Ranma asked as he moved to Akane.

"Hardly." Akane answered.

Kuno's eyes flared and he pointed his bokken at Ranma. "YOU!" He called to the martial artist. "Who are you to address Akane so familiarly?!"

'Is he serious?' Kagome mentally asked.

"Me?" Ranma answered. "Well, I'm a guest of the Tendo's..."

Automatically Kuno attacked, his bokken cutting into the stone wall like cheese.

"YOU DARE LIVE UNDER THE SAME ROOF AS AKANE?!" He roar as he attacked. he then turned to Ranma, who'd dodged his bokken and was now balancing against a tree.

"I am also the heir of the Saotome school of Anything Goes Martial Art's and you're opponent, Ranma Saotome."

Kagome sighed because she'd seen this so many times in the past. It was Inuyasha and Koga then, but it was still the same.

'Boy posturing.'

Unfortunately, having heard her sigh, Kuno was aware of her presence and turned his attention to her.

"My apologies miss." He said with a sweeping bow, taking her hand. "I did not see you there. Please accept this kiss as my humble apology."

He then moved to kiss her hand. With a swift yank she pulled her hand from his.

"Excuse me?" She exclaimed, every bit disgusted. "I've only just met you and already you're trying to kiss me?!" With that, she slapped him.

Quiet fell over the yard as every eye turned to Kagome. The students in the school with identical looks of amazement. Akane and Ranma with newfound respect. Kuno, a look of shock. As if this had never happened to him before. Slowly he reached up and touched the red hand shaped mark on his cheek.

"Truly, thou art as fierce and fair as Akane." He said slowly at first, Then with more gusto. "Very well.I accept." He then turned to Ranma, jabbing his bokken into his face. "It is I, Tatewaki Kuno who shall free both you and Akane from the clutches of this foul peasant!"

'I take it back.' Kagome thought exasperatedly. 'Neither Inuyasha nor Koga were this stupid.'

"What makes you think she's with me?!" Ranma demanded.

"Come at me like a man Ranma." Kuno continued as if he hasn't heard the question. "Or are you afraid to face Tatewaki Kuno, The Blue Thunder of Furiken High?!"

"Oh don't worry." Ranma growled. "But are you ready to be humiliated in front of the school?"

'Why me?' Kagome thought as the two boys began their fight.

"Sorry about this." Akane apologized having somehow gotten next to the exasperated girl.

"Don't apologize." Kagome replied as she massaged her temples. "I'm the one with horrible bad luck."

'Why does this always happen to me?' Kagome mentally asked as she remembered all the times Inuyasha and Koga fought over her.

"Well unfortunately, when Kuno gets something in his head, it's there permanently."

Kagome let out a small moan as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I can't deal with this." She finally said.

Turning on her heel she walked out of the yard.

"Where are you going?" Akane asked.

"I'm going to go take Doctor Tofu up on his offer." Kagome answered a little tiredly. "At least there things make more sense."

"Do you need help finding it?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nah. I very good at remembering the way."

With that she left.

/

"... And so I came here." Kagome finished. As she sipped her tea, Doctor Tofu sat there processing her account about her time at school.

"Interesting." He said. "So what did you think, over all?"

Kagome thought about it before answering.

"Akane's school seems interesting. Fun even. But as I am now, I really don't feel like being chased by a perverted moron who thinks he's some noble samurai."

At that Tofu laughed. "So what are you going to be doing till then?"

"Well I'm sure as heck not going to be sitting around." Kagome answered. "I was actually wondering if I could stick around some. You know like some sort of apprentice. I know a bit about herbs and stuff, but what I know could, to some extent be considered 'outdated.' Also it wouldn't hurt to know more."

Doctor Tofu gave it some thought before he smiled. "Very well." He said with an outstretched hand. "You seem like a decent girl. And like you said, it would hurt to learn more."

Kagome smiled and took his hand. "Thank you doctor."


	3. Secrets

As Kasumi cleaned the house she thought about recent events. A couple weeks ago the Saotome's came came to live with them in the hopes that Akane and Ranma would join the two dojo's through matrimony. They'd also received the chance to meet the cousin they'd never known. Kagome was actually quite nice. And very sensible. She'd never admit this but there were times when she wondered if she was the only sensible person in the family.

However Kasumi felt that there were things that Kagome was hiding. She didn't talk about what happened before she came. And there were times when she caught her staring into space with a sad, almost mournful look on her face. Most others would probably go poking around. But Kasumi always respected the privacy of those around her. After all, it wasn't her place to invade others lives. But that didn't mean that she didn't wonder.

As the days went past, Kasumi increasingly began to wonder if she should step in and help the girl. It was obvious that something was really wrong.

'Perhaps I should talk to her.' She wondered. She paused. 'Come to think of it, I haven't seen Kagome all day.'

It was true. During the Saotome's and Akane's morning exercises she hadn't come down. A through breakfast and when everyone left she still didn't come down.

'Strange.' She pondered. 'And she's normally up and at Doctor Tofu's by now.'

As she thought about going upstairs to see if she was okay a sound brought her attention in that exact direction.

'Sounds like she's finally up.' Kasumi noted.

She then went to the kitchen and started to prepare a meal for her. As she pulled out the items needed however, the sound of footsteps brought her attention to the stairs. As she watched Kagome descended steps however, she couldn't help but gasp. Kagome was a mess. She looked as though she'd been dragged out of bed then through through four different kinds of terrain.

Kasumi watched as Kagome shuffed to the table and set her head down on the table. After a minutes pause, Kasumi walked over to the table and settled in front of her.

"Kagome." She began. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm yeah yeah." She answered casually. "Just felt a little nauseous this morning."

Alarm shot through Kasumi. "Should I call Doctor Tofu?"

"If you mean call Doctor Tofu to tell him I'll probably be late then yes. Call him. If however, you mean call him here to check on me then no you may not call him."

Kasumi paused, torn between respecting her cousin's wishes and helping her. As if seeing her internal struggle, Kagome began to reassure her.

"It's only a minor bug. Nothing to be concerned about. It'll pass. In fact I think it already has." As if to confirm her claim, a low rumble sounded. "You wouldn't happen to have something to eat, would you?"

Kasumi blinked. "O-of course." She answered.

As she prepared the meal however, she still worried over the conversation. After her meal, Kagome went upstairs to take a bath and get dressed while Kasumi cleaned up the dishes from the meal. As she cleaned Kasumi kept thinking about Kagome and when Kagome left she decided to see if she could do something about it.

/

Akane and Ranma walked down the street to Doctor Tofu's.

"I'm sorry." Akane said to the silent Ranma, a bandage on his cheek to hide the softball mark. "Why am I apologizing anyways. I've already apologized thirty times. I still can't understand why you didn't dodge. I've seen you dodge worse."

"I was thinking." It was true.

All day Ranma's thoughts were consumed by Akane, her relationship with Doctor Tofu and wondering why it bothered him. Not only that but since this morning he felt like there was something Kagome wasn't telling them. True she'd been tight lipped about a lot of things since she came here, but something told him that it was something world shakingly important. And Ranma had long since learned to listen to his gut.

As a result these thoughts and feelings added up to a distracted Ranma that couldn't dodge a softball. And now here they were at Doctor Tofu's because there was only so much the nurse could do.

As they walked in, they found themselves being greeted by Kagome, her hair done up in a thick braid that went down her back.

"Hey Kagome!" Akane greeted. "You weren't up this morning when we went to school. Are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine." Kagome answered and Ranma's gut twinged. "There was a little problem but it passed and I'm alright now. Now what happened this time?"

"Um." Ranma pointed to his face.

Kagome stared at the bandage before gesturing to them to come in.

After seating Ranma Kagome pulled the bandage of his cheek. "Hmm. Interesting." She mumbled as she looked over the wound.

That was another thing about Kagome. It seemed no matter what wounds she saw it didn't seem to faze her. She even knew how to treat severe wounds. And when asked about it she'd always respond by saying 'I've seen worse.' Leaving most to wonder what was worse?

"So what's the damage?" Tofu asked as he strode in. Akane blushed.

"Softball to the face." Kagome informed.

Doctor Tofu leaned in to examine. "Huh. So Akane is the one who hit the ball."

"How'd you know?!" Ranma asked a hint of wonder in his voice.

"Simple. With how deep this indentation from the stitches is, it can only be Akane."

"So she hits balls like a savage too."

"Stupid Ranma!"

"Macho chick."

"Children!" At Kagome's word they turned to her.

"I didn't know Akane actually hit the ball." Tofu said. Everyone but Kagome gave him a blank look. "I was making a joke." He explained. More blank looks.

"Anyways, I've got a disinfectant that'll do the trick." After he left the room the phone rang. Kagome reached for it, but Akane who was closer beat her to it.

"Hello...oh. Okay." With that Akane hung up.

"I gotta go now." She picked up her bag she started to leave. Ranma however had caught the sad tone in her voice and followed her out, catching her in the waiting room.

"Hey." Ranma said to her. "What's wrong?"

For minute Akane stared down before answering. "There's someone else he likes." She confessed. "And she's coming."

/

Akane wasn't sure how, but somehow she'd ended up back in the room. As she sat there she watched as Doctor Tofu looked over Ranma, tilting his head to get a better look. Suddenly a cup appeared in her line of sight. Blinking she looked up the arm holding it and saw Kagome holding a cup of her own.

"Thanks." She said as she accepted the cup of tea. Taking a sip she thought about how it was the best tea she'd ever had.

"It'll get better you know." She said. Akane looked at her cousin a quizzical look. Kagome looked forward, a sorrowful look on her face like she was lost in memory.

"I know what its like when someone you like likes someone else." Akane tensed at Kagome's words.

"You heard huh?"

"Kinda hard to not hear. Don't worry though. It'll get better."

"You sound like you speak from experience. So does the girl get the guy?"

Kagome tensed. "Yes and no."

Akane waited for her to expand on that. She didn't. At that moment the door slid open and Kasumi stepped in. At that moment an audible crack was heard. When Akane turned in the direction of the crack she saw Doctor Tofu with a goofy expression on his face and Ranma with his head bent at an odd angle.

"Well hello Kasumi." He said goofily. "What brings you here?"

"Um. Doctor?"

"I was out running errands and thought I might stop by and drop off the book I borrowed."

"Well thank you." Doctor Tofu said as he took the book offered.

"Doctor?" Ranma called out again.

"I also brought a gift." Kasumi presented a plate of cookies wrapped in a cloth. "I hope its a fitting gift."

Tofu pulled off the cloth and wrapped it around his face. "Its a very fitting mask."

Kasumi giggled. "That's not your gift." She then held up the plate of cookies.

"Oh. They look tasty, but I won't be able to eat them with this wonderful mask."

"HEY DOC!" Ranma called the Doctor's attention back to him.

"Hm? Ranma. Did you get hurt again." Doctor Tofu proceeded to tilt his head the other way. "There. All better." He then turned to his plastic skeleton. "Hey Kagome. Why don't you get some tea for Kasumi."

"I'm over here you know."

"HEY DOC!" A still lopsided Ranma called out. But Doctor Tofu didn't hear.

"Isn't Doctor Tofu funny?" Kasumi whispered to Akane.

"He isn't always like this." Akane answered. "Just when you're here."

Kasumi blinked. "What do you mean?"

Akane didn't answer. Instead she ran out of the office, followed by Ranma. Kagome sighed and turned to Kasumi.

"I'm going to go take care of them." She told the older girl. "Heaven knows someone needs to fix Ranma's neck."

With that she walked out. Kasumi turned to Doctor Tofu who was trying to give the plate to his skeleton Betty.

"Um. Doctor Tofu." The doctor turned her way.

"What is it Kasumi?"

"Well actually I was wondering if you have a book about illnesses and conditions. And if I can borrow it."

"Of course I do." He answered with the silliest grin. "In fact, I think I have it around here."

Doctor Tofu then went shifting through his bookcase finally pulling out a book.

"Here." He said a little proudly.

Kasumi took the book and looked at it. "This is a book on acupuncture." She told him, handing it back.

"Is it?" He took the book back and replaced it on the shelf and pulled out another one. "Here."

Kasumi shook her head. "Pressure Points."

"Hmm." He hummed as he replaced that book, pulling out another one. "How bout this one?"

Kasumi took the book and read the cover. /Ailments, Conditions and their Symptoms/ it read and Kasumi nodded.

"This is perfect. Thank you." She said. "I'll make sure to return it soon."

With that she left, book in hand, and proceeded to complete her errands.

/

The rest of the evening passed relatively uneventful. As a result of Akane's temper, Kagome had to fix Ranma's neck minutes after it had been cured by, ironically enough, Akane. After dinner Kagome claimed that she was tired and went to bed early. After cleaning up after dinner Kasumi settled down with the book she'd borrowed.

At first as she flipped through the book, nothing matched the symptoms she'd seen. Then she found a page with the symptoms she'd seen. As she read, however her eyes grew wider and wider.

'Oh my.'

/

The next morning was the same as yesterday. Nabiki, Ranma and Akane were at school. Dad and Mr. Saotome were also out. Leaving Kasumi alone with Kagome. Which was just fine with her. She didn't want anyone around for the following conversation. As she stood in the kitchen preparing a separate breakfast for Kagome, the sound of footsteps heralded the approach of said girl.

"Hey Kasumi." She greeted from the entrance to the kitchen.

"Good morning Kagome." Kasumi replied. "How do you feel?"

"Better." She looked over the kitchen before picking up a spoon. "Here. Let me help."

"I'm okay." Kasumi protested.

"Nonsense. You're preparing a meals, not just for your family, but also for me and the Saotome's. It wouldn't be right if I just freeloaded."

"Really. I'm fine. I was almost done anyways. Just go wait at the table."

Kagome gave her a curious look before sighing in defeat. "Alright. If you're sure, I'll respect your wishes."

As soon as she left Kasumi released a sigh of relief before finishing her preparations. As Kagome ate her meal, Kasumi sat across from her mending tears in the clothes. A sigh and a clack however drew her attention to Kagome who'd set her bowl down and was eyeing her.

"Okay what's wrong?" She said. "You've been on edge since I came down and you wouldn't let me help you. Just tell me what's wrong and get it over with."

Kasumi stared at her moment as she thought about how to ask her question.

"Um...well...I was wondering..." She started a little pathetically. "Well I was wondering...you.."

Kagome sighed understandingly. "How long have you known?"

For a minute she stood there surprised before answering meekly. "Since last night."

Kagome nodded.

"At first I couldn't believe it, but it all fit." She continued.

Kagome nodded again. "Figured someone would figure out soon enough. It isn't exactly something you can hide."

"So you know?"

"I've known for a while."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Kagome considered the question as she stirred her rice.

"Dunno. Maybe I don't want to be fussed over like I'm a glass doll. Or maybe the pain of never seeing him again is still raw."

"Did he..."

"NO!" At Kagome's sharp interruption Kasumi's mouth snapped shut.

"No." She said a little quieter. "It was the furthest thing from his mind. In fact when we found out we spent a whole day talking about possible names. He would say that it would say that it would be as strong as me. Circumstances forced us apart."

Catching the sad tone in the last sentence Kasumi decided to not pursue the subject. She was already prying into private affairs as it was.

"Kasumi." Kagome said after a minute of silence. "Could you please keep this a secret a little longer?"

Kasumi's eyes widened. As much as she respected the fact that this was her secret, Kasumi couldn't stop asking "why?"

Kagome smiled. "I'm not a glass doll." She answered. "And I don't intend to be treated like one. Besides, I want them to find out on their own."

Kasumi gave her a blank look as she ate her food. "Alright." She finally said. "It's not my place to say anyways. But could I at least tell Doctor Tofu?"

Kagome paused in thought. "Alright." She said. "The Doctor's a decent man. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell him. Just tell him I don't feel like being fussed over like I could break at the slightest touch."

/

After much coercing Kasumi managed to convince Kagome to spend the day resting at home. As she ran her errands she found herself at Doctor Tofu's.

'Well. Now's as good a time as any.' She thought as she entered the office.

Inside Kasumi found Doctor Tofu enjoying his lunch alone.

"Well hello Kasumi." He greeted funnily.

Normally she would giggle at his silliness. But as it was, her mind was weighed down by thoughts going a mile a minute.

"How may I help you?" He asked as he dipped his rice ball into his tea.

"I'd like to return the book I borrowed yesterday." She said as she placed the book on the table. "And I'd like to talk to you about something. Alone."

Perhaps it was the seriousness in her voice or the way she placed emphasis on the word 'alone'. Whatever it was, Doctor Tofu snapped into seriousness, which was a feat in and of itself when he was around Kasumi.

Silently he walked to the door and closed it before leading Kasumi to a seat.

"So how'd you like the book?" He asked as he settled into his own seat.

"It was very enlightening." She answered. "Which is what I wanted to talk to you about."

Kasumi then picked up the book and flipped to her desired page. She then gave the book to the Doctor who began to read.

"Yes." He said nodding sagely. "A very fascinating page. But why are you showing this to me."

"I have reason to believe that Kagome has that condition."

Doctor Tofu's eyes widened and he turned back to the page. "Are you sure?" He asked after reading it a second time.

Kasumi nodded. "The symptoms are there. Also I talked to her and she knows."

Doctor Tofu shut the book with a slam.

"I'm not completely sure why she didn't tell us, but she asked that I not tell. She did however give me permission to tell you."

"I'm honored." He replied as he pushed his glasses up. "But what about you? What are you going to do now?"

Kasumi was quiet as she considered the question. "Nothing." She answered, much to the surprise of Doctor Tofu.

"Its not my place to say anything." She continued. "Regardless of how I found out, its still her secret. I have no right to tell anyone if she doesn't want me to."

"But they will find out eventually." Doctor Tofu reminded her. Kasumi nodded.

"I know. But I still intend to respect her wishes. No matter what I think. The best I can do is watch out for her. Could you please help me do that."

Doctor Tofu lowered his head so that you couldn't see his eyes because of the shine.

"Kasumi. You can bet that no matter what I'll look after her." And just like that, Doctor Tofu was back.

Kasumi finally managed a smile. "Thank you so much Doctor." She said as she placed her tea back on the table and stood up. "Now I've got to go run more errands. See you!"

/

Akane watched as Ranma began to face off his old foe, the Eternally Lost Boy, Ryoga. The whole school had turned out to witness this showdown and was treating it like an event. Not too far away she could see Nabiki already taking bets on what the outcome would be. And she could've sworn she saw someone selling snacks.

"Unbelievable." She mumbled.

"But still a little impressive." Akane jumped at Kagome's voice, turning just in time to watch the girl settle on the grass next to her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. After the first day of school, Kagome hadn't come near here. Her reason? Because she didn't want to be wooed by Upperclassmen Tatewaki Kuno. Akane didn't blame her.

"I heard there was some sort of an event and decided to come check it out." She then held up a stack of bento wrapped in cloth. "I even brought snacks. Also, I needed to get away from Kasumi and Doctor Tofu."

Akane nodded understandingly. She wasn't sure what happened but for the last couple weeks Kasumi had become slightly protective of Kagome. Doctor Tofu as well, though to a smaller extent then Kasumi.

"What about Kuno?"

As if on cue they both heard a familiar voice call out several feet away. "FAIR MAIDEN! YOU HAVE RET-"

As he spoke, Kuno charged right at her. Once she was within arms length Kagome sent her fist through his face. Cutting off his assault and his sentence.

"I oughta report you for harassment." She growled at him. "And what's with the 'fair maiden?'"

"It is what I call you since I do not know your name." He answered as he picked himself up. "But if it displeases you, I could call you...?"

It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was hinting. Kagome gave him a deadpan look before turning.

"Fair maiden is fine." Her voice was neutral, bordering on threatening.

"OH FAIR MAI-" This time Kagome slammed one of the bentos in his face, knocking him out cold.

"You know on second thought, Kasumi is better then Samurai Bonehead." With that she walked away. "Don't forget to bring back the boxes." She casually called over her shoulder.

A few minutes after leaving, Kuno lept up. Looking around he found that he couldn't locate his 'fair maiden'. Instantly he turned to Akane.

"Tell me Akane, who is that girl?"

"I don't know what your talking about." She said bluntly. Even though she didn't have any idea what was going on, she had decided long ago that she wasn't going to point Kuno in her direction. Nobody needed that. Least of all Kagome. So she decided to play dumb.

At her reply Kuno shook his head. "No. You two were talking so casually. Surely you must know something?!"

Akane shot him a glare. "And tell me, why would I tell you anything about her?"

"Because, like you she is a fair maiden in distress. And my honor will not allow such a beautiful girl to suffer anything."

"Well, you're right about one thing. She is going through a hard time, that much I know. But she doesn't need any help from you. You'd only make it worse."

However, judging by the look on his face Akane could tell that half of what she said sailed over his head. And she knew what half went in.

"So it is true. A fair maiden is in trouble!" He then narrowed his eyes at Ranma. "And that cur is the source of her misery! FEAR NOT FAIR MAIDEN! FOR I SHALL SET YOU FREE!"

'Oh brother.' Akane thought as Kuno pulled his bokken out of nowhere and charged forward with a battle cry.

/

P-chan, otherwise known as Ryoga, wandered the Tendo house. Ranma and Akane had left for school a few hours ago, leaving him alone with Kasumi. Since it was his first day here at the Tendo home he figured he may as well familiarize himself with the surroundings. As he trotted around upstairs a sound registered in his ear.

Eventually he found its source in a room. And now that he was closer he could tell that it was in fact the sound of someone being sick. Curious, he wiggled in through the crack in the door. Inside the darkroom P-chan saw a form on a futon, their head stuck in a plastic tub. As he crept closer he saw that the figure was in fact a girl.

Halfway across the room she pulled her head out of the tub and turned her gaze to him. For a minute he stood there frozen as she stared back with tired sapphire eyes. Then she smiled.

"Looks like I've got a little visitor." She said, her voice hoarse. "Sorry I'm not presentable."

As she pushed herself up she grunted and fell back onto the futon. Rushing over P-chan could hear more sick sounds. After a minute she turned to him wiping her mouth. Looking up at her he must've shown his worry on his face because she smiled and place her hand on his head and began to stroke him.

"Don't look so worried." She said quietly as she lay down. "Its just a bit of morning sickness. It'll pass. I'll be fine."

'Morning sickness?' P-chan wondered. Because of his family's cursed sense of direction Ryoga had a knack for first aid and some basic medicine. Just enough to help fix up injuries and the like while he was lost. Of course he never really needed it, but he knew enough to know what 'morning sickness' ment.

As the realization clicked, P-chan couldn't help but let out a squeal of surprise. The girl laughed.

"Well judging by your reaction you're a smart little piglet." She said with a smile. "I'm not sure what exactly I'm going to get. But I would let you play with it. But if I'm right and its like him you'll have to be pretty durable."

'Him?' P-chan thought. Then it clicked and he let out an angry snort. He might've gone on a rampage for this 'him' if he hadn't heard her laugh.

"You're not just clever are you?" She said. "You're very smart. Don't worry. He didn't leave me. We just can't ever see each other again."

Hearing the sadness in her voice P-chan found himself pushing his snout against her in an effort to comfort her.

"Aren't you just a little sweetheart." She mumbled softly to him as she scratched behind his ears."Perhaps you want to hear about him."

P-chan nodded.

"So intelligent." She said good humoredly. "Makes me wonder if your something more."

P-chan shuffled uncomfortably. The girl chuckled.

"I'm joking you know." She said. "But I wouldn't mind talking about him with you. You seem like you'd be a good listener. Well, the first thing you notice is that he's very different. So different that his whole life was spent shunned or reviled. When I first met him he was wild and violent. Though looking back on it now, I think that was his way of protecting himself. At first we didn't really like each other. But over time we grew closer and closer and got to know each other.

"I learned that his rough manner was the shield he used to protect himself. Inside he was really a big teddy bear. A big teddy bear with the fierce loyalty of a dog. Whenever I or one of our friends was in trouble he would swoop in and help. Over time though, he seemed to grow more protective of me then anyone else. And then one day he confessed his feelings to me.

"He said that he cared for me and that he couldn't live without me. And as he told me, I found myself feeling the same. And we got married. At the time it was the most sensible thing we could think. It was a simple gathering. Just him, me and our closest friends. And then we found out about this. At first he was a little antsy. After all he'd never had anyone to show him what to do. It was completely new territory. But in the end he decided he just had to protect us both. And then...circumstances forced us apart."

P-chan felt something wet fall on his head and he knew that she was crying. The girl pulled him closer and he felt more wetness.

"It-it just isn't fair!" She cried. "After all the sacrifices we've made. The trails we've gone through. And he won't be able to be here when it comes. Or be able to know if he'd do a good job. But most of all...I miss him so much!"

P-chan do nothing as she cried on him making feel very much like a soaked pillow. But he didn't care. This was a person who needed him to listen. Who needed a shoulder to cry on. And he had a sneaking suspicion that she'd been holding it in. A lot. After a minute of being a shoulder to cry on she put him down as she wiped her tears and gave him a smile.

"Thanks little buddy." She said. "That felt good. I guess I really needed that. And now that I'm feeling better, it's time to get on with the day."

With that she stood up and began to walk out. Alarmed P-chan chomped down on her pajama pants cuff and dug his heels in. Of course this didn't do anything and instead he was dragged out of the room and all the way to the bathroom. Upon noticing where he was, he released the pant leg and stood outside the door.

As soon as she exited the room, her hair dripping and fully dressed, he let out a squeal that drew her attention to him. Crouching down she began to pet him again.

"Hey don't worry." She said. "I'll be just fine. Also, could you please keep this a secret?"

P-chan stared up at her as she stood up and began to walk away. Snapping back into awareness he latched onto her pant leg and was once again being dragged down the hall, then down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning Kasumi." She greeted the oldest Tendo as she cooked.

"Good morning Kagome." 'Kagome.' "How do you feel today?"

"Same old, same old." Kagome answered. "Though this time I had a little friend."

At that point Kasumi noticed him latched onto her. "There you are P-chan." She said as she tried to pull him off. "I was wondering where you went."

"So his name's P-chan?"

Kasumi nodded. "Akane found him last night, took him in and named him. Ranma doesn't really like him and there was a big fuss about it. But in the end he came back."

"Well its very nice to meet you P-chan."

"So, why is he clinging to your pant leg?"

Kagome shrugged. "Dunno. He's been like that since I got out of bed."

"Maybe he's telling you that you need to rest." P-chan could hear a barely disguised note of hopefulness in her voice and he heartily agreed.

Kagome shook her head. "Not a chance." She said bluntly as she plopped down at the table, forcing him to release. Kasumi and P-chan watched as she ate her breakfast. After finishing her breakfast Kagome stood up and started to leave.

"Kagome?" Kasumi called out. Kagome paused. "I worry about you. I really do."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. I know." And on that note Kagome left, leaving P-chan with a dilemma.

/

Ranma entered the dojo and paused. Sitting in the middle of the dojo floor, arms folded, back to him and his eyes screwed tight in concentration was Ryoga.

"Yo Ryoga!" He called out as he walked in and sat down next to the now startled boy. "I guess this means your sticking around eh?"

"Ranma?" Ranma turned to him, his eyes innocent. "If you were entrusted with an immense earth shattering secret what would you do?"

Ranma pondered the question before answering. "Well if I was asked to keep it, I would."

Ryoga nodded at his answer and stood up.

"Is that all?" Ranma asked confused.

Ryoga grinned. "Someday you'll understand."

After Ryoga left the dojo Ranma sat there wondering what just happened.

/

Ranma and Akane stared at P-chan who gazed back from his place in Kagome's lap. Mid way through dinner the little piglet had trotted in and settled in Kagome's lap. After a full minute of blinking Akane finally spoke.

"I guess he likes you."

Kagome shrugged. "I guess so. We met earlier today and got to know each other."

Ranma leaned in and poked the little piglet. "Bit of a player aren't you?"

In response, P-chan chomped on his finger.

/

'I'm not going to give up on Akane.' P-chan thought as Kagome pet him. 'And I know that her heart belongs to another. But she needs a shoulder to cry on. And someone to lend an ear to her sorrows.'

/

It was the weekend so no school. As a result Akane, Nabiki and Ranma were treated with a strange sight. As they watched with blank looks, Kagome walked down the stairs. And clinging to her pant leg cuff doing the best to dig his heels in was P-chan.

As she settled down at the table he released his grip on her cuff and began to tug at her pant leg. As this was going on however Kagome acted as if nothing was happening and began to casually eat her meal.

"What's he doing?" Akane asked. "I've never seen P-chan do that."

"Me neither." An air of pondering in Ranma's voice.

Kagome just shrugged. "He's been doing this a while now. Its like he's saying something."

"Yeah." Ranma said as he stared at the little piglet. Suddenly standing up he plucked the little creature from Kagome's pant leg, something he objected to violently. "Excuse me. I need to check something."

/

Ranma and the newly transformed and fully clothed Ryoga sat in the dojo facing each other. Ranma giving Ryoga a hard look. And Ryoga giving him a more stubborn look.

"Well?" Ranma finally growled.

"Well what?"

Ranma exploded. "What do you mean 'well what'!? What was that back there?!"

"Feh! It ain't any of your business."

Ranma slammed his hands on the floor. "I make my business when your playing with a girl's pants!"

There was a moment of silence as the stared at each other with bulging eyes before Ranma bowed his head.

"That sounded better in my head." He confessed.

Ryoga nodded. "I won't tell anyone."

/

"And so they came to me to help them."

"Can you even do rhythmic gymnastic wrestling? Is that even a thing?" Kagome asked.

Akane shrugged. "I wasn't aware we had a team either. But what can it hurt to learn a new fighting style?"

"True dat."

At that point Ranma returned with P-chan in tow. "Here." He said as he tossed the piglet to Kagome who deftly caught the squirming creature. "I'm not sure what's going on. He's being pretty tight lipped about it. But I'll eventually figure it out."

"I don't doubt it." There was a strange tone in Kagome's voice, but before he could ask she continued. "So, are you going to teach Akane how to do rhythmic gymnastic wrestling?"

"Uhh." Was Ranma's intelligent reply. Akane's however was a bit more explosive.

"WHAT!? Why him?!"

Kagome paused as if she were thinking what to say.

"Well, its mostly because of fighting style. You use hard firm stances and put a lot of power behind you're strikes. And for the most part that's a good thing. But if this rhythmic gymnastic wrestling is anything like the sport, and I think it is, then you need to be more graceful and light on your feet then you would normally be. And that's something Ranma professes in."

Akane bowed her head in defeat as Ranma puffed up with pride. "Anything else you like to add?"

Kagome thought it over once more before shaking her head.

/

"Have you ever used a weapon before?" Kagome asked as her cousin tried to untangle herself from a satiny red ribbon.

"Why would I need to?" Akane grunted back as she struggled against the ribbon. "I practice martial arts."

"Martial arts utilizes weapons." Kagome commented.

"Have you used a weapon?"

"Once in a while I used to shoot a bow and arrow. Haven't done so lately though."

"Prove it."

Kagome blinked. "Excuse me?"

Akane didn't reply. Instead she walked to a weapon cabinet they had at the dojo and pulled out a bow and a quiver of arrows.

A few minutes later they stood outside, a target set up in the garden. Akane, Ranma and Kagome stood a little ways away from the target Kagome clutching the bow and the quiver slung over her shoulder. Clutched in Akane's hands P-chan fidgeted nervously. Watching from the house was the other Tendo's and Saotome, among them an equally fidgety Kasumi.

"Its simple." Akane told Kagome. "Just hit the target."

Kagome shrugged casually. "Okay."

Pulling an arrow from the quiver Kagome knocked it into the bowstring and pulled back. After taking a moment to aim Kagome released the string. The arrow shot forward with force similar to a gun. It shot across the yard and hit the target dead on, but kept going. As the arrow pushed through and split the target the world seemed to move in slow motion. Finally the arrow lodged itself halfway into the tree behind the target, creating a large crack.

As they gaped at the tree Kagome frowned.

"Still too strong." She muttered.

Akane fell to her knees as she stared at the arrow. "I give up." She sighed.

Kagome looked at her puzzled. "You okay? I can do it again if you want."

Akane just shook her head numbly. "No. You've made your point. And anyways I don't think it would be fair to the tree."

/

After that Akane redoubled her efforts. After all if her cousin could use a weapon why couldn't she? She even had Ryoga coaching her. Unfortunately for her efforts she was getting almost nowhere. And it didn't help much when Kodachi tried to sabotage her. In the end it was her own clumsiness that forced her to throw the match.

At first Ranma suggested that Kagome fight since she was really good with a bow. But he was overruled by P-chan and Kagome. P-chan attacked Ranma and the situation might have spiraled out of control if Kagome's calm reasonable voice hadn't cut in. Kagome stated that even though she was good with a bow, she couldn't fight like that. She mostly specialized in the bow and arrow and medicinal matters. In the end it was decided that Ranma could stand in for Akane as a girl. And then the day of the match came.

Kagome tried to make her way through the crowd that had gathered to see this match. And clutched into her arms was a very fidgety black piglet. P-chan a little more then antsy. He was concerned. This morning Kagome hadn't experienced the usual morning sickness which meant she was holding it back really really well or it was a little late. And given Kagome's personality he was more willing to bet it was the former rather then the later.

All of a sudden P-chan found himself flying as he was knocked out of Kagome's hands by a passing boy. Next thing he knew he found himself in the middle of a massive crowd of people and Kagome was nowhere in sight.

'Kagome?' He thought as he tried to push himself through the crowd. 'Kagome!'

Suddenly a shadow fell over him.

/

Akane was sitting up front as she waited for the match to start. Then she felt a touch on her shoulder.

"Kagome!" She greeted when she saw who it was. "You came!"

Kagome shrugged. "I just couldn't miss out on what promises to be an exciting match. But.." At this point Kagome had an apologetic look on her face. "I brought P-chan and then we lost track of each other in the crowd coming in."

Akane stood up. "We should go look for him." As she started to leave however Kagome grabbed her arm.

"Nevermind." She said. "I just found him."

Turning back to the stage where she was pointed Akane saw Ranma chained to a squealing P-chan.

/

P-chan was having a bad day. First he was kidnapped by Kodachi then chained to the one person he hated and was flung around for the whole course of the match and even used as a weapon. The only upside was he got a chance to mess with this match so Ranma could get together with Kodachi, leaving Akane for him.

But that perk barely registered through his worry for Kagome. When he was able to he could spot Kagome in the crowd sitting with Akane. However, midway through the match, when he glanced towards her seat, Kagome was gone. A feeling of dread and worry filled him as his stomach felt like it was twisting into knots.

/

Ranma found Ryoga running up and down the hall opening doors and looking in before closing them and moving on to the next.

"You looking for something?" Ranma asked drawing the attention of the other boy. "Like you're sense of direction?"

Ryoga just frowned at him. "Have you seen Kagome anywhere?"

Ranma gave him a questioning look and shrugged. "Not since the match started."

Ryoga growled and went back to searching through rooms.

"She probably went home early." Ranma suggested casually. "I wouldn't worry too much though. I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself."

"No she can't." Ryoga growled back. "I need to find her."

"Why?"

Ryoga hesitated. "I can't tell you."

Ranma watched as Ryoga continued to sift through room after room. At this point he felt like a lot of people weren't telling him. It was confusing and frustrating him. And now Ryoga was doing it. So it was no surprise when he grabbed the boy and pushed him against the wall.

"What's going on?" He demanded into his face.

Ryoga blinked. "Its not my place to say." He grunted back, pushing Ranma off him.

"Then whose place is it?"

For a minute they stood there staring at each other. "I don't have time for this." Ryoga then turned around and walked down the hall leaving Ranma bewildered.

This wasn't the Ryoga he knew. What ever was going on it must be pretty major to change Ryoga so drastically. Ryoga!

/

As Akane rounded the corner she almost bumped into Ryoga as he stormed past.

"Oh. Hello...Ryoga?" The boy didn't even turn at her voice and was soon out of sight. Turning back to the hall she spotted Ranma.

"What was that about?"

Ranma opened and closed his mouth several times before answering. "I can honestly say I have no idea."

/

"So, why's he looking for Kagome?" Akane finally asked after being apprised of the talk.

Ranma could only shrug. "I have no clue. The guys a mystery to me." He paused. "So where is Kagome?"

Now it was Akane's turn to shrug. "Left in a bit of a hurry in the middle of the fight. I didn't think to ask where she was going. But I haven't seen her since." As she spoke concern edged into Akane's voice.

They both stood there in silence as they both processed what she said.

"We need to see if she's okay." Akane finally said. Ranma nodded agreement.

"Yeah. I hate to admit it, but that bonehead's right."

/

It took an hour of looking and asking around, but they finally found someone who'd seen Kagome rush into the bathroom and as far they knew was still in there. They quickly found the bathroom and Akane entered alone. Inside Akane heard the sound of someone getting sick and quickly found Kagome hunched over the toilet. And sitting next to her was P-chan.

"Kagome?" She said worriedly at the puking girl. "Are you okay?"

Kagome straitened and wiped her face before turning to Akane. "I'm fine. There's nothing to be concerned about."

Akane quirked an eyebrow. "You've been in here for a couple or so hours puking." Akane stated matter of factly with a hint of concern. "I don't think you're okay."

"Don't worry. It'll pass. Besides. This is normal."

There was silence as both girl sat there staring at each other. Finally Akane spoke.

"Kagome. Is there something you're not telling us?"

There was a long pause before Kagome answered. "Yes."

Akane watched as the girl stood up and brushed herself off then offered Akane her hand. Taking it, Akane was pulled to her feet before Kagome leaned down and picked up P-chan.

"Guess its time to come clean." She said casually. "Just not here. And not just you."

/

Back at home the Tendo's and Saotome's sat around the table as they waited for what Kagome had to tell them. Kagome sat at the table stroking P-chan, a thoughtful look on her face.

"How to say it?" She finally said. "For my mom it came out in the heat of the moment. I was pretty distraught at the time. Before coming her mom agreed that it was mine to tell but I knew you'd find out eventually."

Another pause. "I guess I should start with why I'm here. A week after the day I couldn't see...him, mom decided that I needed to get away from the shrine because there were too many memories that were 'eating away at me.' She figured a change of scenery would help. Plus it was healthy for me or it."

"It?" Ranma asked.

"At this point it's an it because I don't know what the end result will be." Another pause. "What Akane saw was morning sickness. And its been going on for a while now."

"Morning sickness?" Mr. Tendo said as he tilted his head in thought. Before he could put the pieces together Kagome continued.

"Yes. You see," at this point she lay her head on her knees which she'd pulled up.

"I'm pregnant."


	4. Ice, Chinese and Love

Akane glided across the ice at the rink. Gliding past her with more grace then her was Kagome. Akane turned to her cousin with concern on her face and remembered that day a few weeks ago when they'd learned Kagome's secret.

/flashback/

For a full ten minutes they sat there staring at Kagome with wide eyes and gaping mouths. Kagome didn't seem to notice though as she continued to coddle and play with P-chan.

"You're what..?" Mr. Tendo finally choked out quietly.

"Pregnant." Kagome enunciated. Mr. Tendo looked like he was going to faint.

Ranma looked in between fainting and staring at her in shock and amazement. Nabiki's calm icey expression was interrupted by her wide eyes. Akane looked like she was wondering whether she should congratulate her cousin or break the guy in two. Only Kasumi didn't look surprised. And that surprised them all.

"So why aren't you surprised sis?" Nabiki asked curiously.

Kasumi hesitated and turned to Kagome who gave her the slightest nod. "Because I already knew."

Kagome laughed at their looks of astonishment, this time directed at Kasumi.

"She figured it out before all of you. I asked her to not tell though."

"Why?" Akane finally asked.

Kagome sat there seriously for a minute. "I'm not really sure why. I guess part of it was because I didn't want to be fussed over like I'm a glass doll that could break at the slightest touch. I'm not that fragile. Another part of me wanted to see how long it would be before you figured it out. But I guess somewhere in the back of my mind I didn't want you to think poorly of the father."

"Why wouldn't we?!" Akane shouted. "He impregnates you and then dumps you?! He sounds like some pervert who abandoned you in your time of need!"

"You're wrong!" Everyone froze, surprised at the fierceness in her voice. P-chan wasn't too surprised considering how much she talked about him. Even he however, had not heard Kagome use this fierce tone.

At their looks Kagome looked down at the table. "You're wrong." She said a little quieter.

They sat there in silence a little longer before Kagome finally stood up and went upstairs.

/present day/

Akane knew she'd crossed a line then. It was something that nagged at her in the back of her mind. Kagome on the other hand, acted like nothing was wrong and had insisted on joining them at the rink. Since that day Akane felt a little awkward around her cousin, even if it seemed Kagome didn't feel the same and to make a long story short Kagome ended up joining them.

"Um, Kagome?" Akane started hesitantly. Kagome turned to her cousin. "Are you sure you should be here?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You sound like Kasumi. I'm not a glass doll. And I would like it if you guys didn't treat me like I am."

"Oh. Sorry."

Kagome paused at her tone and gave her a funny look. "Hey, why don't you go get something to eat? I'll be a minute more."

/

"So what's going on between you and Kagome?" Akane turned at her friend's question. As they sat and ate they looked out onto the rink and watched Kagome gracefully glide across the ice.

"It's nothing." She answered.

Her friends shook their heads. "Don't you lie to us Akane. Something's going on and we wanna know what."

Akane hesitated before she sighed. "Okay. But you have to promise me that this won't become tomorrow's gossip."

"We promise." They all said in unison.

Five minutes later they stared wide eyed and blank faced at Akane before turning to the rink where Kagome was gracefully gliding.

"Wow." One finally said. "I never would've guessed. She seems so at ease. She doesn't seem pregnant."

Akane could only nod. "I never would've guessed until later if I hadn't seen what I'd seen."

"So who is the father?"

Akane shrugged. "I don't know. She barely talks about him and whenever she does, she tells us about what a great guy he is. I personally believe he's a good for nothing pervert who dumped her when he found out he was going to to be a father."

"I don't know. I may not know her very well, but your cousin doesn't seem like the kinda girl who'd let anyone string her along. Maybe she's telling the truth."

"Or what she thinks is the truth." Akane pointed out.

They rolled their eyes. "Listen, just because the boys around you are loathable doesn't mean that the boys Kagome knows are. Why not try to give one or two boys the benefit of the doubt?"

"Because boys are perverts." Akane stated with a harumph. The girls gave little chuckles.

"Hey, where's P-chan?" At the question they paused.

/

Asuza gathered up Charlotte in her arms. Asuza had always wanted a pet, but her parents had told her that she didn't have the responsibility to care for it. Asuza thought why she needed responsibility when she had servants to do that for her. Besides, her parents almost never paid any attention. And now here she was with a new pet. Asuza couldn't help but giggle.

"What are you doing?" Asuza turned at the voice.

The girl who'd addressed her was a taller and a little bit older then her. She had long black hair in a braid that ran all the way down her back and her eyes were a crystal blue.

"I'm just taking widdle Charlotte home."

The girl glanced at the adorable piglet in her hands and frowned at her.

"That's not Charlotte." She answered. "That's P-chan."

"No. Her name is Charlotte."

The girl quirked an eyebrow. "That's a boy. And his name is P-chan."

"Charlotte's better."

A sort of look of realization crossed the girl's face. "That isn't you're piglet. You can't just name him what you want and take him home."

"Sure I can." Asuza shot back sounding every bit like a brat. The girl had a baffled deadpan look on her face.

"But that's stealing."

"No it isn't."

The girl stared at her for a minute.

"You're pretty."

"Yes I am." Asuza said with a nod.

"You're graceful."

"I'm so glad you noticed." Asuza agreed.

"You're dumb as nails."

"Of course I am...wait what?"

Taking advantage of her confusion the girl reached forward and snatched Charlotte out of her arms. And before she could react she was halfway across the rink.

"WAAH! GIVE ME BACK MY CHARLOTTE!" Asuza wailed as she took after the meanie girl.

/meanwhile/

Ranma was irritated. Her he was trying to enjoy a ramen at the ramen shop when two morons recognized him and decided to heckle him about how he was 'hogging all the fun'. He already had Akane, something he wish he didn't, and now there was this pigtailed redhead and they were asking him to share the fun.

Yeah, like it was a picnic being betrothed to the macho-ist chick ever and turning into a girl. Naturally he turned them down cold.

"What about this one?" Ranma spit out his raman when the boy presented a picture of Kagome. It was actually quite a flattering picture of her. Her back was to the camera as she look to the side, a sort of sad look on her face and her ebony black hair in her constant braid.

"What about her?" He answered after examining the picture.

"Oh come on Ranma! Surely you can share at least her?"

Ranma groaned at where they were going with this and briefly wondered if there was anyone in this town who had a brain.

"Okay, first of all you got that picture from Nabiki didn't you?" They nodded. "Second I don't, quote unquote 'have her.' She's just Akane's cousin who's visiting the Tendo's for a while. And third, she already belongs to someone else."

"Who?"

Ranma shrugged. "Dunno. She doesn't talk about him much. I don't even know his name. Also I don't think she'd like it if you hit on her. And she's pretty tough. And who'd want that macho chick Akane."

"Ranma!"

Ranma flinched at Akane's voice calling his name across the shop. As Akane rushed towards him he prepared himself for the pounding he would surely receive from her she he saw that tears were pricking her eyes.

"H-hey. Sorry but it's the tru-"

"Find P-chan!"

Ranma blinked. "P-chan?"

"He was kidnapped." Akane's friends informed him. "There were witnesses."

Before Ranma could even react, a loud commotion sounded and Kagome burst in her arm up high and P-chan in her hand.

"Give Charlotte back!" Shrieked a girl as ran to Kagome and grasped her in an attempt to reach the squealing black piglet. Instant Akane stepped in and pulled the girl off Kagome. At the same time a hand reached out and snatched P-chan from her hand.

Turing they found themselves looking at a handsome young man.

"I apologize for my companion." He said suavely as he presented P-chan to Kagome. "But to be able to withstand her as she is now, truly you are a remarkable princess."

Kagome blinked at the guy before turning with a sigh and a facepalm. "Gall not another one." She muttered.

The boy however didn't seem to notice. "Apologies for Asuza." He said as the girl in question pounded his head while shrieking 'Charlotte' over and over. "You see she has this habit where if she sees something cute she names it and takes it home. She even has this whole collection of items she's taken over the years."

As he spoke the girl, now known as Asuza, was banging and crying for her 'Charlotte'. As the conversation progressed her assault items grew in size finally ending in a table she somehow picked up. But the most impressive part was not only was this guy alive, but he took it all with a straight face like he didn't even notice.

It wasn't until she bashed him with a chair that he turned to her and started yelling about how she was ruining the moment.

"Give back Asuza's Charlotte." She pouted from under the table she'd hauled up. She then turned and glared at Kagome. "I challenge you to a match!"

At the declaration Akane stepped forward. "No." She and Ranma said flatly at the same time.

Asuza frowned. "Why? Are you afraid you'll lose?"

"Normally I would stay out of other people's business, but in this case I'll make an exception. So do you wanna fight?"

"Keh. Nothing so barbaric." She then held out her skates. "I mean pair skating."

"Now I remember where I've seen them before!" One of her friends exclaimed. "They're the Kolhotz school Golden Couple of pair figure skating, Asuza Shiratori and Mikado Sanzenin!"

Asuza nodded proudly and turned back to Kagome. "If I win the match I get to take Charlotte. Do you accept?"

Kagome stood there a minute before moving to sit down. "Tempting." She finally said. "It really is. Especially you're obviously an airheaded brat." Asuza only blinked at the comment which only served to prove her point and make Sanzenin snort. "But unfortunately I'm unable to participate. Plus P-chan doesn't belong to me. He mostly likes to hang out with me."

Asuza blinked again. "Then whose is she?"

"That would be me." Akane quickly answered the girl's question. "P-chan belongs to me."

As Asuza looked her up and down her friend leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Don't do it Akane. They've won 950 matches and are far above high school level!"

"What do I care?" Akane answered boldly.

"You still have time to surrender you know." Asuza said with a coy smile.

Akane glared at the girl. "Bit confidant for a thief." She growled.

Asuza didn't answer. Instead she turned to P-chan, who was still nestled in Kagome's arms, and smiled coyly at him. "Don't worry Charlotte. Asuza will get you're room ready."

"Don't worry P-chan." Akane said in response. "I won't lose."

"Also, unless you haven't noticed this a guy. Not a girl." Kagome added.

At this point Mikado stepped forward towards Akane. "I apologize for my partner's rudeness." He then took Akane's face in his hands. "Please accept this as a token of apology."

As Mikado leaned in for a kiss however he paused as a piece of kamaboko landed on his cheek. Turning he spotted the culprit looking away bored. Pulling it off he approached the table and leaned into Ranma's face.

"The challenge has been accepted." He said calmly. "In one week from today, the match with be held at Kolhotz High School skating rink."

"Fine by me." Ranma replied casually. As they all left, Asuza was begging for 'Francoise'.

/

The next day Kagome, Akane and Ranma were back at the rink to help Ranma practice for the match. Kagome watched blankly as Akane tried to coax a wobbly legged female Ranma onto the ice.

"You walk on a rail like it's nothing, but on the ice you're wobbly kneed?"

Ranma glared at her pointed question. Kagome took in stride. Then a thoughtful look crossed her face.

"Now that's an idea. What if you pretended you're walking on a railing or whatever? It is the same basic principle. Only in reverse. Sort of."

Ranma gave this some thought before putting his foot forward carefully. A minute later he was skating upright, albeit very slow and wobbly. Akane still had to hold his hand, but at least he wasn't leaning on her. As they skated Kagome glided gracefully as Akane held Ranma's hand. Ranma was skating better then he and Ryoga had earlier, but he was still unsteady and lost his balance once in a while.

Out of nowhere Asuza skated up and took a sort of flying leap at Kagome, knocking her down. As she fell Kagome put her hands out and caught herself. Barely. Assured that her cousin was safe, Akane turned to the offending girl with a sharp glare.

"Hey, you did that on purpose." She skated to her as she spoke, releasing Ranma's hand.

"Akane..." Kagome started.

"Oh I'm so-o-o sorry." Asuza replied in mock innocence. Akane balled her fists as she came at the girl.

"Uh oh, looks like your friend is in trouble." Akane turned in Ranma's direction at her comment.

"AKANEEE" The martial artist called out as she slid backwards, her arms flapping in an attempt to stop.

Then she felt herself stop as she bumped into someone. "Are you all right?" A familiar voice asked as she was scooped up.

"Oh its you." Ranma said blandly. Mikado blinked but his charming look didn't fail.

"Have we met?" He asked as he leaned closer.

Before either could say or do anything Asuza lept at her partner and knocked him in the head.

"You can pick up girls later. Its time for the Assault of a Thousand Foes."

"Assault of a Thousand Foes?" Akane asked, confused. "In pairs figure skating?"

"For some reason I'm getting the feeling that I know where this is going." Startled, Akane turned to where Kagome skated up.

"Are you okay?" Akane asked.

"Of course I am." She answered with a smile. "I'm tougher then you think. Remember, I'm not glass. I, however, am more interested in this 'Assault of a Thousand Foes."

As she spoke, the rink filled with several boys all wearing hockey outfits. Helmets, shoulder pads, shirts, the whole thing. Immediately they charged at Mikado and Asuza. In very practiced and graceful movements, the two proceeded to beat the tar out of several poor hockey players.

As they landed in a graceful pose, one of the hockey players pulled out a stopwatch and stated how their quite impressive time was a new record. To which Sanzenin commented how they could do better. Then they found out that the match was going to be pairs figure martial arts.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Kagome commented drily.

"Pairs skating martial arts?!" Ranma said. He then started to pull himself higher. "We can win Akane."

As if to prove him wrong, his feet slipped out from under him and the only thing keeping him from a painful landing was Akane's grip on his hand.

"So sayeth the boy who just barely learned to skate." Akane answered bluntly.

Then they heard the squeals of twenty or so girls. Turning to the source, they saw a little black piglet running across the ice. Around him several girls were squealing about how cute he was.

"P-chan!" Kagome and Akane exclaimed simultaneously.

"Charlotte!" Asuza also exclaimed. Releasing Ranma, Akane rushed forward to meet P-chan. As she neared P-chan, he made a flying leap for her arms, only to be snatched up by Asuza Shiratori.

"I got you something Charlotte." As P-chan felt something tighten around his neck, he was suddenly lifted from the girl's arms. Turning Asuza came face to face with the fat ugly girl from yesterday.

Asuza narrowed her eyes at her. "You."

Kagome didn't pay her any attention. Instead she turned her attention to P-chan and frowned.

"Really?" She said. "A collar?" There, secured around his neck was a pink collar with a heart shaped charm that read 'Charlotte.' Asuza tilted her head slightly and gave a coy smile.

"I thought it would look cute on her."

Kagome frowned at her. "You really don't know anything, cause if you did you'd know that this piglet is so obviously a BOY! Also HE does not belong to you!"

Kagome gave yank at the collar to pull it off but it wouldn't come off.

"It's locked." Asuza then presented a little heart shaped key. "And you need to win in order to get this key from widdle Asuza."

"Oh don't worry." Akane interjected. "We'll win. And when we do, you'll be sorry."

"Akaneee!" Ranma called out, her feet slipping as she began to fall.

Before she could fall however, an arm wrapped around her waist and picked her up. Ranma looked up and found herself looking into Sanzenin's eyes once more.

"It's you again." She said blandly. "You can put me down now."

"Such fire." He said charmingly. "Very well, but first I shall claim my reward."

"What rewa-!" At that moment Ranma's sentence was cut off when Mikado planted his lips on her's and kissed.

Ranma's eyes widened and an audible crack was heard. Her face was blank as Sanzenin placed her back on her feet. For a minute there was silence as Ranma stood there in shock.

"Ranma. Are you all right?" Akane asked cautiously. Ranma placed a foot forward then his eyes teared and he ran out of the rink wailing.

"So pure and innocent to be brought to tears by my kiss." Mikado said.

'You'd cry too if you knew who you kissed.' Akane thought.

Suddenly she felt something touch her hand before P-chan was placed in her hands. Turning to Kagome, Akane saw that her face was shadowed so she couldn't see the girl's expression. Kagome then skated up to Sanzenin just as he turned round to face her. She lifted her hand and...*SMACK!*

The sound echoed across the rink as onlookers gasped in surprise. Mikado's face was confused as he turned his head back to her, a throbbing red handprint on his cheek. Kagome glared in return, her face the image of fury and for some reason, when he looked into that cold furious glare some part of him wanted to shrink and hide.

"What kind of a sicko do you think you are!?" She demanded furiously.

Mikado blinked then resumed his charming smile. "I apologize." He said as he leaned in and placed a finger under her chin. "If you wished for a kiss as well, you had but to ask." *SMACK*

This time his other cheek sported a much larger handprint.

"I take it back." Kagome said, her voice so cold even Akane couldn't help but shiver. "You're nothing more than perverted scum."

And on that note she left the rink

/

"You didn't have to hit him so much you know Ranma." Akane was saying as she treated Ranma's wounds from his fight with Sanzenin.

Ranma glared. "After what he did, one hit wasn't enough." He growled.

"What happened?" Kasumi asked.

"Some perverted scum who thinks he's kami's gift to women happened." Kagome answered. Every turned to where Kagome lay on her side, back to them.

"I hate guys like that." She continued. "The kind of shallow moron who thinks himself the most wonderful man and so decides to share that in the cheapest way possible. And he takes away what is most precious, whether you are willing or not."

Kasumi blinked. "So what happened?"

/

It was the middle of the night when P-chan snapped awake. Blinking the sleep from his eyes he looked around the room from his place in Kagome's bed for the source of his sudden awareness. It wasn't long before his gaze fell on the wide open door. In the darkness P-chan saw the large form of a strange dog.

As he sat there, the strange animal moved from the doorway towards Kagome. With a squeal of alarm he put himself between the dog and Kagome determined to protect her while mentally berating himself for not having a kettle of hot water on hand for times like this. As the dog neared it paused and turned it's gaze directly to him.

P-chan froze under the sudden intense stare he received from the dog. Despite the darkness, he saw that the animal's eyes were golden and almost human-like. They glittered steadily and shone with intelligence and he wondered if this dog was a cursed human like him. The dog's head then tilted to the side, sending a brief simple message. Move. Even though he didn't want to, P-chan found his body moving involuntarily.

Once he was out of the way, the dog moved closer to Kagome. For a tense second P-chan watched as the animal looked down at a sleeping Kagome before reaching his paw out to gently move a lock of hair out of her face. Kagome stirred and muttered unintelligibly in a low voice. The dog then settle down on the futon and pressed his body against hers before closing his eyes as Kagome threw an arm around him.

P-chan just sat there staring at the two sleeping as he wondered what just happened. After a while he decided that the dog didn't mean any harm, for now. Other it would've hurt her by now. With that in mind he then decided it was time to spend some time with Akane.

/

Ranma and Akane sat there at the breakfast table staring. From their own seats Nabiki, Kasumi, Soun and Genma also stared. Kagome however didn't notice their stares and continued eating her meal seeming to not notice the dog sitting next to her.

It was a fairly large dog, slightly larger then a medium sized dog and covered in snow white fur. Around his right shoulder and ending under his left front leg midway between the chest and belly was a thick ruff of fur much like a mane. His tail was also fluffy like a Siberian. His ears were partially pointed up and partially flopping down and his eyes were a striking golden color. And around the edges of his mouth were small v-shaped red stripes.

As Kagome ate the dog sat next to her ramrod straight and staring straight ahead. Finally Kasumi stood up and went into the kitchen, returning with a bowl filled with rice and chicken which she placed in front of the animal. The dog turned his attention to the bowl then back to Kasumi and inclined his head slightly before eating delicately.

"So where'd he come from?" Ranma finally asked as he marveled at how the animal ate.

Kagome shrugged. "I just, woke up this morning and he was there."

"Really." Ranma said as he turned his gaze to P-chan who'd somehow found his way back to her lap.

"Are you going to keep him?" Akane asked, not noticing the gaze.

Kagome paused as she gave it some thought. The dog also paused his polite eating and turned his attention to Kagome. Kagome and the dog looked at each other for a minute before she smiled.

"He seems to like me. If he wants to stay, then alright." At her answer the dog turned back to his meal.

"Well now that that's settled, what're you going to name him?" Nabiki asked.

Kagome once more gave it some thought as the dog paused as well. Kagome placed a hand on his head and began to pet him.

"How about, Maru?" She suggested.

"Why Maru?" Kasumi asked curiously. Kagome smiled.

"He reminds me of someone I knew."

/

Once more Ranma and Ryoga were in the dojo facing each other.

"So pig boy, where did the dog come from?" Ranma finally asked.

Ryoga shrugged. "All I know is that he came in the middle of the night." Ryoga paused before continuing. "When I looked in his eyes I saw that he was more intelligent than a normal dog. Perhaps even a cursed human."

Ranma nodded. It made sense considering that morning.

"So what do you suggest?" He asked.

Ryoga gave it some thought. "Keep an eye out for anything strange."

Sitting just outside of the door, Maru heard the entire exchange and as he walked away, thought about how his suspicions about the strange human smelling pig were correct.

/three days later/

Mikado was preparing for the match in the boy's changing room. Personally he would've rather have his own private dressing room considering, but at the moment that didn't matter. This whole thing may have started because of Asuza, but at this point it was personal for him too.

At first he'd only agreed mostly because he was a little bored, but after his humiliation by Ranma Saotome, he had a personal score to settle. At that moment the door opened and in strode Saotome. Mikado smiled and leaned on the counter, flawlessly hiding his hate for him.

"Ranma Saotome." He greeted. Ranma shot him a glare.

"Sanzenin." He replied, his tone clipped. It was then that Mikado noticed the largish white dog that had followed Saotome in.

"Well what have we got here?" He asked as he leaned to look into the animal's golden eyes.

"That's Maru." Ranma said as he put his bag down.

"I didn't know you were a dog person." Sanzenin reached out and grabbed Maru's ear, to which Maru responded by shrugging his hand off and taking a step back.

And if Mikado didn't know any better he would've thought the dog was glaring at him.

"He's not mine." Saotome answered as he pulled his clothes from his bag. "He follows Kagome around."

"Ah. You mean the fair maiden with a soul of fire."

Ranma paused. "Yes her." He said cautiously.

Sanzenin smiled. "Truly a strong woman. It would be a challenge to steal a kiss from her."

"Excuse me?" Ranma said, anger edging into his voice. Maru also paused and stared at Mikado and Ranma swore he heard a threatening rumble building in his chest.

Sanzenin shot Ranma another charming smile before sticking his hand out, finger up.

"Just one more. After that I will have broken my own record and kissed one thousand girls. Kagome will be one thousand and one."

Ranma gave him a confused look. "Who will be one thousand?" He asked, not sure he wanted to know.

"Your partner, Akane Tendo of course." He then turned his attention to the mirror and began to comb his hair. "Both have yet to enjoy my special greeting. I intend to rectify that at today's match. First I will kiss Akane during the match. Then after the match I shall claim Kagome's lips."

At this point Maru was openly growling at the boy. A menacing growl that promised unimaginable pain for the pervert. Ranma felt the same. Not just about Akane, but about Kagome as well. Within a few strides he was up Sanzenin's face, a sharp glare in his eyes.

"What gives you the right?" He growled into his face menacingly. Mikado only smiled.

"Why, isn't it every girls dream to be kissed by a handsome man?" He replied with a toss of his hair. "I am merely fulfilling that dream. And not one woman has ever objected."

Ranma felt hot with fury and almost didn't notice Maru moving closer, his menacing growl increasing in volume.

"Maybe its because they're too embarrassed." He finally ground out.

As if a switch had been flipped, Maru jumped at Sanzenin and growled in his face.

"You don't get it do you?" Ranma continued, drawing his attention away from the angry dog in front of him. "True, girls probably dream of being kissed by prince charming. But a kiss is a sacred sign of affection, especially a first kiss, that should only be shared with someone you truly care about. Not some perverted creep. Also do you even listen to yourself? You act like kissing is nothing more than some sort of sport. Maybe some of the girls you've kissed like you, but you're treating their signs of affection as nothing more than something to pad your record. It's sick and disgusting."

Ranma paused and saw that the only being in the room that was really listening was Maru. At some point he'd jumped off of Mikado and had turned to him. And judging by the look in his eyes he was listening to every word. Sanzenin on the other hand was looking at him, but judging by the look in his eyes everything he'd said just flew over his head. Ranma sighed.

"You know what, forget it." He said. "It seems like nothing I say will ever change you're mind. You're too wrapped up in how marvelous you are to understand anything. But remember this. Enjoy it while you can cause in the end, you're only going to end up all alone." Maru gave snort of confirmation at the last part.

Mikado only blinked. "If you are attempting to faze me, it's not going to work. No matter what I will obtain a kiss from Akane and Kagome."

"All right then. But remember I'll be there to keep Akane from you."

"And what about Kagome?"

Ranma grinned evilly as he placed a hand on Maru's back. "Maru here has got that covered."

Maru bared his fangs in a snarl to reinforce the point.

/

Akane blinked her eyes as she came to in the infirmary. She then scrunched up her face trying to remember how she got there. There was the match and at some point the ice broke apart revealing a frozen over pool. She'd fallen in and because she such a lousy swimmer she sank like a hammer and then blacked out.

'Someone must've pulled me out.' She thought as Kagome's face suddenly came into view.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Water logged." Akane answered as she sat up. "What happened?"

"Well after you went under, Ranma dove in and pulled you out."

A sneeze drew Akane's attention to Ranma who sat on top of a cabinet wrapped in a blanket. Turning his own gaze to her he tossed something small and black at her. Looking down at her lap she saw it was a collarless P-chan.

"He was trying to pull you up when I got there." He sniffled. "Stupid pig." He muttered quietly.

"While you were recovering I had a little talk with Asuza." Kagome continued before Akane could punch Ranma's lights out.

/earlier/

Kagome held out her hand to Asuza.

"A deal's a deal." She said flatly. "They've won. Hand over the key."

Asuza pouted as she pulled out the heart shaped key and handed it to Kagome. As she worked at the lock, Sanzenin leaned towards her, a charming look on his bruised face.

"Truly you are such a fiery flower." He said suavely as he leaned forward placing a hand beneath her chin with every intention to pull her head up to kiss. Just below Maru's throat rumbled threateningly. "Please permit me to tame your lips with mine."

As he leaned in closer there was a clicking sound that made him pause. "Not a chance, scum." She answered tartly as she pushed him away.

Looking down, Sanzenin was horrified by the sight of Asuza's pink 'Charlotte' collar locked around his neck. Turning back to Kagome, he watched as she waved the key before tossing it out onto the ice, sliding between the cracks in the ice before falling into the water with a resounding plunk! He stared slack jawed at the crack through which it had fallen before turning back to a glaring Kagome.

"Remember scum, I don't appreciate being hit on by anyone." She growled threateningly. "And word of advice, curb that disgusting habit of yours."

/present/

"Needless to say it was a very productive talk." Kagome concluded a grin creeping across her face. "It'll be days before the pool is thawed and warm enough for him to retrieve that key. Till then everyone's going to know him as 'Charlotte.'"

Akane couldn't help but chuckle at that. In her arms P-chan was also snorting in laughter. On top of the cabinet Ranma smiled and snorted. Akane could even swear she saw Maru smiling. After several minutes their laughter died down. Now that the room was quiet Kagome turned to Akane.

"Akane what's wrong?"

Akane cocked her head at her cousin's question.

"Ever since I told you about my pregnancy you've been acting different towards me. What's wrong?"

Akane bowed her head. She knew that this was coming sooner or later. Well better get it over with.

Akane took a breath breath before answering. "That day I crossed the line when I said all those things about the father. And I upset you. Even though I still believe everything I said, I'm sorry I crossed the line and said all that to your face."

Kagome blinked before she began to chuckle, much to Akane's confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"You are so adorable." She chuckled. "Thing is I haven't thought about that since that day." Akane stared at her. "I forgave you weeks ago." Kagome clarified.

Akane continued to stare. "What?"

By this point Kagome's chuckling had petered off. "Well taking into account your experience with boys like Kuno it's no surprise you would feel the way you do. Also you don't completely know my circumstances. It's understandable you would react the way you did. So, I forgive you."

Akane blinked several times before smiling. From his perch on the cabinet Ranma smiled as he listened to the girls laugh and talk. Suddenly Maru's ears perked up as he went on high alert. He then situated himself right next to Kagome, so close he was pressing against her body which drew the girl's attention to him.

An instant later the wall next to the bed bulged before breaking. Wide eyed the three watched as a girl in a Chinese outfit stepped in through the whole. In each of her hands she wielded what looked like strange beach balls on sticks. She then proceeded to examine the room before her eyes landed on the two girls. She then pointed one of her beach ball things at them and Maru pushed closer to Kagome.

"You see Ranma?" She asked, her Japanese slightly broken. There was silence before Kagome answered.

"Sorry. You just missed her."

The girl let out a growl of frustration and swore in Chinese as she pulverized the nearby cabinet before stomping off in search of Ranma. For a minute the two girls sat there surveying the damage before moving to the cabinet. Pulling open the warped door they found tucked at the top of the cabinet just shy of getting her face smashed in was a trembling Ranma.

"Friend of yours?" Kagome asked.

/

"So not only did you dishonor her in front of the entire village, you also had to seriously tick her off." Ranma nodded at Kagome's summary. "And now you've got a relentless female Chinese warrior who wants to mount your head on her wall." Another nod followed by silence as they walked home.

"Honestly I don't know whether I should laugh, facepalm, or sigh because honestly this whole thing sounds like something you would get yourself in."

Ranma shot a glare at Kagome. "I thought we lost her back in China, but no such luck it seems."

"What did you expect? You dishonored her and her village. And as far as she's concerned the only way to restore honor to herself, her family and her village is to bring back your head."

Ranma moaned at the thought that he would have to spend the rest of his life looking over his shoulder.

/

Akane smashed piles of bricks after another in an effort to vent her anger. After that kiss from Shampoo, Akane was filled with fury though she had no idea why.

"Feel better?" Akane jumped at Kagome's voice and turned to see her watching not to far away.

"A little." She confessed as she picked up a towel and began to wipe the sweat off.

"Akane." Kagome said as she placed her hand on her shoulder. "I know you're mad. But please don't be angry at Ranma."

Akane turned to her. "Are kidding?!" She practically shouted into her cousin's face. "Are you blind!? Didn't you see that kiss?! He practically kissed her back!"

Kagome blinked at her shouting before shaking her head. "You and I both know that was forced on him." She replied calmly. Akane sat down with a huff. "Why does it bother you anyways?" She continued. "You two may be engaged, but ever since you met you've pretty much made it clear that you don't like each other."

Akane put her head down on her knees as Kagome sat down next to her and placed her hand on her back.

"I don't know." She finally said. "All I know is that when she...kissed him, I was furious"

"Why?"

"I-I-I don't know!" Frustrated Akane threw her hands up and covered her face.

"Perhaps you're jealous?" Kagome suggested.

"Why would I be jealous?"

Kagome looked at her silently before answering. "Because you like him."

Akane's mind was reeling as she suddenly stood up, heat rising to her cheeks as she blushed.

"W-w-why would I like HIM?!" She exclaimed. "H-he's a pervert and a boy!"

"Technically speaking he's half boy." Kagome answered. "Also he doesn't mean to be a pervert. In fact he isn't. But besides all that, are those the only complaints you have against him?"

Akane looked down as she blushed. "W-we don't really get along." She said weakly.

Kagome chuckled. "You know, when I first met, him, we didn't get along very well. But then over time we grew closer and closer as we understood each other." Kagome sighed as her eyes got a distant reminiscent look in her eyes. "I can never imagine myself with anyone else."

Akane stood there feeling very awkward, already knowing who she meant when she said 'him'.

"I'm sorry, but that doesn't comfort me at all."

Kagome chuckled at Akane's blunt comment. "No, I'd imagine not."

**In case you were wondering, Kagome is in her third month of pregnancy. The first month was spent in the Feudal Era and a little bit of the first and half of the first and second chapters. The second month of pregnancy, characterized by fatigue, morning sickness, and trips to the john, was during the third chapter. Also that bit with Sanzenin and the collar was a little bit of fun for me and you. Hopefully he'll learn his lesson. NOT! he's dumb as a brick!**


End file.
